Sparring Practice
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: While awaiting the arrival of Majin Buu, the two Saiyans decide to start intense sparring matches at least twice a week if not more. But, What happens when one of the Saiyans isn't up for the battle? Read and find out! This one-shot is rated M for sexual content and language


Sparring Practice

Vegeta/Goku

OOC (especially Chichi) Yaoi

WARNING: this story has very mature content and things some readers don't want to read... so if you don't like graphic sex, and language dont read this story

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Goku was standing in their usual meeting place. It wasn't like Vegeta to be late. Especially to a fight. As Goku wondered where the saiyan prince could be, he looked up at the sky. It was the most beautiful day, a day like this reminded him of the first time him and Vegeta met so long ago. The day looked just like this one as he had led the Prince out to the desert, this way no one besides the two of them would get hurt. That day was a day that Goku could never forget. He always loved a challenge and a good fight, with Vegeta he knew he was going to be getting both of those things. Since they are almost at equal strengths now it always makes for a good sparring match. Ever since they started sparring together, Goku has noticed a change in the Saiyan Prince. He has become a bit of a softy when it comes to fighting with Goku, and he had always wondered why that was. If it were anyone else, he knew Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to kick the living hell out of them. Why was he so soft with Goku? Because he is his only real competition on this planet. Goku sighs and looks around, there was still no sign of him. Goku had become very affectionate towards Vegeta. Ever since the divorce was finalized between him and Chichi, things couldn't be better. Especially since they are still on speaking terms with each other. This means he can see Gohan and Goten whenever he pleases, and he gets to train his eldest son (when he doesn't have homework to do of course). Yea, you could say that life was going pretty well for him. Well all except for his love life, that was a complete mess.

Just as he began to think about it, Goku sensed a high energy level coming his way. But, there was something wrong. Goku couldn't sense Vegeta's eagerness to fight or the excitement that usually came with it. Plus, his energy level was already heightened...like he had gotten extremely angry. It was strange. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on, and whatever it was he wanted to do something about it to make it go away. As Goku sat on top of the mountain they were about to destroy and waited for him he couldn't help but wonder if the fight was about Bulma again. Ever since their son was born, Bulma has become a massive control freak. She will barely let Vegeta go near him. And Goku knows this is the cause of all of their fights.

Goku sees Vegeta land and he smiles a little at him "Is everything okay Vegeta?" He asks him as he watches Vegeta's face light up a little when he saw him.

"I don't have time for your questions Kakarot... lets just get this started." Vegeta says in a very agitated tone. He just wanted to start fighting to take his anger out. His maniac of a girlfriend, or whatever she was, had been driving him crazy the last few months. Ever since their son Trunks was born, she wouldn't let Vegeta see him, let alone hold him. Come on, it was his son too. She couldn't of made him by herself! Just thinking about it made vegeta so angry that he didn't even realize that he had changed into his super saiyan form.

Goku's eyes widen as he watches the prince transform. Bulma must of really done it this time. Goku looks at him and stands, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on please talk to me. I know something has you worked up." He says with a soft smile, hoping he would talk to him.

Vegeta leaned into Goku's touch without even realizing it, it made him relax a little and made him smile a little, something he rarely ever did. But it didn't last long. The grimace look was back within milliseconds. He grabs the tallers wrist and flings him, making him crash into the next mountain. "I told you i didn't want to talk! Now fight me!" He says getting into his fighting stance.

Goku was completely off guard for what had just happened. He groaned in pain as he felt his back hit the mountain, and make a sizeable dent in it as well. Goku sighs and looks over at him before he shakes his head and transforms. If he wasn't going to talk he was going to have to beat it out of him.

Vegeta smirks at the taller, he flies over to him and pins him back onto the mountain as he looks right into his eyes "looks like someone wasn't ready" he says smirking as he pushes off and crosses his arms waiting for his opponent to get up.

Goku groans and brushes the dirt off of him before he lunges at him and the fight continues. Each sent the other flying with their punches and kicks. After about a few hours, Goku was getting tired of this. He just wanted Vegeta to talk to him. Goku flew to the ground and sighed crossing his arms "Vegeta we've been at this for hours. Maybe we should take a break...and you could talk to me about what's wrong ." He says glaring at him as he crosses his arms, changing back into his normal self.

Vegeta glares at him and lunges at him "and why should I talk to you Kakarot? It's not like talking is going to change anything!" He says...feeling his eyes start to sting. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never cried...ever. The tears were just flowing. He could NOT tell Kakarot what he was really feeling. He couldn't tell him that over the years of fighting side by side and even inside of each other when they fought Buu, that he had feelings for him. And they went deep, deeper than anything that he had ever felt before. He was in love with him. But none of that mattered, Kakarot would never feel the same way about him.

I

"uh...vegeta? Hello you in there?" Goku says as he waves his hand in front of him. He could tell he was thinking deep about something. But what it was he couldn't guess. Goku put a hand carefully on his shoulder again, hoping he didn't fling him across the river next to them. "Please...whatever it is you can tell me. You can trust me." He says as he looks at him with his sparkling black eyes. Vegeta looked away from him and sighed as he just shook his head at him. Goku glares at him and lunges at him, pinning him to the large rock behind him. Goku looks down at him "why won't you talk to me?" He asks yelling in anger.

Vegeta looks up at him and groans as his body his the hard rock behind him. He tried his hardest to break free, but the taller was much stronger when he wanted to be. Vegeta tries his hardest to break free but it just wasn't happening. He sighs and closes his eyes, his other senses taking over. He felt Goku everywhere. His strong and hard body felt so good on his. And his scent was to die for..the pheromones he was putting off were delicious. He couldn't take much more of this. He was breathing heavy and he couldn't think straight. "I...I just can't now Kakarot let me go!" He screams as he looks up at the taller...his eyes were so gorgeous...he couldn't look away. He felt himself begin to squirm, his hips accidentally thrusting up into the tallers. Vegeta looked up at him with a look of shock and embarrassment on his face.

Goku's eyes widened as he felt the princes hips thrust up into his...he gripped his wrists tighter and looked down at him "I...i think that says it all... and so should this." He says as he thrusts his hips back into the prince's. Watching his movements as he writhed beneath him. He felt them still as Goku held himself right up against the Saiyan prince. He bites his lip and looks down at him "You're not alone, I feel the same way about you." he says as he looks into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally felt Vegeta start to breathe again he smiled a little and waited for him to speak. But nothing would come out. Goku looks at him worriedly "Uhm, are you okay? I didn-" he starts to ask.

But before he could finish his sentence, Vegeta cut him off with his lips slamming into his. The kiss wasn't soft and sweet either, this kiss held all the pent up anger and frustration that Vegeta had been holding back over the last few years of him being around him and not being able to do a thing about his feelings for him. Plus being around Bulma all the time with her harping about every little thing and not letting him see their son. The saiyan prince runs his hands through the taller's hair and tugs on it, smirking as he hears the taller groan into his mouth.

Goku groans into the kiss and clings to him as hard as he can. He pulls away panting and looks at him, no words could describe how happy he was at this moment. Goku looked down at him and started to stroke his hair before he smirks and starts to stroke his chest "so...now what?" Goku asks as he looks at him tugging on his shirt groaning.

Vegeta looks up at him and smirks as he looks up at him "I don't know Kakarot… I don't think that you know what you're getting yourself into with this." he says as he starts to run his hands over his rock hard body. He couldn't believe this was happening right now, he could sense everything. All of his senses were heightened to an extreme. He couldn't take much more of this teasing nonsense. He looks up at the taller and silences him from speaking, he wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying anyway. He looks around and smirks softly "there are too many witnesses here Kakarot. I think that this needs to move somewhere a little more...private." Vegeta says as he runs a hand through his hair and pulls it. He groans as he looks around, trying to think of some place they could go.

Goku smiles and nods "awe, you don't want people hearing us?" he says smirking as his nose starts to run along Vegeta's jawline. He couldn't move anywhere, he didn't want him to get away. "Besides, there aren't people for 30 miles, and if there were we would sense them way before they could hear us." he says smiling as he slowly starts to place his hand underneath his shirt, taking it off quickly before he discards his own. Goku looks at Vegeta, he had seen him shirtless before, many times especially when they fought they would fight with as little clothing as possible. If they didn't they would have to replace their wardrobes every week or so. But this time it was different, it was like he saw him in a whole new light. Vegeta was the sexiest man alive to him right now. He smirks a little before he pins him harder to the rock behind them . "you better not move." he says groaning as he takes his hands away and starts to stroke his chest slowly with both hands.

Vegeta's eyes widen as he looks at him and tries his hardest to do what he says, but it was becoming harder and harder to do. He needed to feel his hands on Goku, to feel those sexy muscles underneath his fingers. "K..kakarot, please let me...ugh!" Vegeta couldn't speak coherently as he felt Goku's hands all over him, Suddenly Vegeta felt like his world was coming undone, when Goku touched him at the base of his tail.

The tail was the most sensitive part of a Saiyan's body. It gave them all of their power when the full moon arises. Most Saiyans when their tail is touched it leaves them completely paralized because they don't know what else to do. The person holding the tail can bring immense pain, or pleasure depending on how they handle the tail. Goku knew all of this, and he loved the look on Vegeta's face whenever he would take his tail into his hand. Goku was lucky, when he was a child, his tail was cut off so that he wouldn't do much damage when the full moon came. Goku smiles and looks at him as he keeps stroking his tail with a soft touch. "Please let you what?" he asks smirking as he keeps going. He looks at Vegeta and he could tell there was no way now that he could even try and form a coherent sentence. Goku smiles and looks at him and uses his free hand to take Vegeta's hand in his and lead it to the bulge in his pants. "is this what you wanted?" he asks in a deep voice. He was so turned on that it was becoming very hard to control himself. They had already transformed back into their super saiyan form once again and their energies were only rising.

Vegeta looks up at him with wide eyes, he couldn't believe how turned on Goku was. He looked up at him and kissed him with all of the passion he had, making both of them fall back onto the ground, causing it to shake and created a dent in the ground. Vegeta grunted softly as they hit the ground, Vegeta ran his hands up and down his back as he scratched at him. He could feel his raging member on him and he couldn't take it anymore. "K..kakarot..Please I need this...Right now." he says looking up at him desperately. He needed him and he was going to get him.

Goku smiles at him and nods, he couldn't take this any longer. He leans down and starts to lick at his neck, He bites down gently as he makes his way down his body, he looks up at him as he slowly pulls down his pants and watches his rock hard member fly up , making goku smile. "Someone is excited." he says as he looks at Vegeta and takes him into his hand and starts to stroke him slowly.

"Of course i'm excited… I- Oh Kakarot! I..I" Vegeta looks at him and couldn't believe the sight that he was looking at. "P...please harder Kakarot." he says groaning

Goku smiles and looks at him as he starts stroking him faster and harder. He felt Vegeta's cock get impossibly harder with every stroke. Goku looks up at him smirking before he takes him into his mouth, groaning at the taste of him. He tasted like nothing that he had ever had before...and he had had a lot of different things. Goku groans and takes as much of Vegeta's cock into his mouth as he could. This earned a very excited scream from Vegeta, who was about to fall over from the pleasure of it all. Goku wouldn't have that though, He stands for a moment and puts ki rings around Vegeta's ankles and wrists, keeping him up against the rock firmly.

"There, that's better, now back to what I was doing." He says smiling as he gets on his knees and takes Vegeta all the way back into his mouth. As he continued to work his skilled mouth over the prince's thick cock, he could hear Vegeta choking out words, trying to tell him something. He just didn't know what it was.

"Sorry Vegeta, what was that? I was a little bit busy." Goku says with a smirk on his face, He could tell that the prince was very close to his release and it made him smirk, knowing that he was the one that caused it.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT KAKAROT!" Vegeta screams as he bangs his head back onto the rock, causing it to shake and crack slightly where his head hit. "If you do not fuck me senseless right now I will show you what hell truly is." He says in an agitated voice. He was growling in frustration at this point.

"Alright alright, sheesh, you'd think that I'm the bad guy here." Goku says chuckling, laughing even more as he saw the death glare that Vegeta gave him. He looks at him before he untied the sash of his gi and unleashes his monster cock. Vegeta's eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sheer size of it, not even accounting for its thickness. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Jesus Kakarot where the hell do you hide that thing?" He says as he looks up at Goku, the look in his eyes said it all. Goku smiles and takes his cock in his hands as he raises himself off the ground, looking down at Vegeta, his tip right at his lips as he ran it over Vegeta's lips.

"Suck it Vegeta...Get me good and ready to be in that tight fucking ass of yours." He growls softly as he pulls Vegeta's hair gently, causing him to groan and take him into his mouth. Goku groaned at the feeling, he braced himself against the rock and started to thrust into his mouth. "Yeah baby that's it...fuck yes Vegeta…" Goku moans as he looks down, watching Vegeta's face as he takes his cock in his mouth like a good little bitch. The thought made Goku smirk and shiver in excitement. After a while, Goku looked at him and took his cock out of Vegeta's mouth smiling a little. He groans as he looks at Vegeta, rubbing his cock all over his face. "You ready for this monster cock?" He asks smiling a little before he lands back on the ground.

Vegeta couldn't beleive the words that were coming out of Goku's mouth, it was the sexiest thing that he had ever heard. He moans and nods to him, He needed to feel that anaconda of a cock inside of his ass. Vegeta smiles and looks at him, "Please...fuck me right now." Vegeta says as he looks at him. "but the ki rings may prove to be a slight problem." He says chuckling.

Goku smirks and leans in to lick Vegeta's lower lip "you read my mind." He says as he takes his finger and motions the ki rings to the ground, causing Vegeta to land on all fours in a matter of seconds, knocking the wind out of him. Goku smiles and gets on his knees behind Vegeta and lets his cock slide in between his ass cheeks, teasing him.

"God damnit Kakarot! Stop teasing me and fuck my brains out!" Vegeta growls at him. He was so close to releasing from all the pent up sexual frustration he could scream.

Goku smiles "Okay okay. Brace yourself." he says as he slams his cock into Vegeta's tight heat. Oh god this was the best feeling in the universe, he could feel Vegeta's ass constrict against his cock, he knew that it was a tight fit. He groans and pulls on Vegeta's hair and looks at him. "Fuck...you're so god damned tight...not for long." Goku says chuckling almost darkly as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

Vegeta screamed as he felt his cock ram into him. There was no time to recover before he did it again and again, thoroughly fucking his brains out. Vegeta did everything he could to hold on and make this last as long as possible, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. "K...kakarot...i...I'm." he groans as he looks back, The look on Goku's face is what did it for him. He arched his back hard and came all over himself and the ground. He felt Goku's final thrusts before his seed filled him completely. Vegeta smile a little as he feels the ki rings disappear. He turns to lay on his back and pull Goku on top of him. Kissing him like his life depended on it. He moans and tugs on his hair hard as he wraps around him. He smirks and kisses from his cheek to his ear, nibbling on it before he spoke. "Ready for round two?" He asks him in a purr as he stroked his chest.

This caused the taller Saiyan to whimper and smirk at him "I think that this new kind of sparring could work for us." He says smiling before he kisses him and aligns himself up once again.


End file.
